The advantages associated with using hoists and lifts to raise items to elevated positions are widely known. Hoists and lifts are particularly useful in lifting items that are large and/or of great weight. Current hoists and lifts exist in a variety of different shapes and sizes and employ a variety of different manual and mechanical systems to perform the lifting procedure.
While conventional hoists and lifts perform adequately for their intended uses, they are all subject to improvement. Conventional hoists employ a cable, strap, or chain and must be provided with some overhead attach point. Conventional lifts push from the floor, but are often relatively heavy and cumbersome to transport for light loads. Further, both conventional lifts and conventional hoists do not typically provide for one hand operation with functional controls located on the hoist and do not allow the user to support a load from angles other than perpendicular.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a hoist/lift that does not require an overhead attach point, that is light in weight to permit hand transport and that can be sized to permit use in constrained areas. Further, there is a need for a hoist/lift that permits one hand operation with functional controls located upon the hoist. Finally, there is a need for a hoist/lift that may be manually supported and allows the user to vary the angle at which the hoist/lift extends and supports the load.